He's Ice but was Born with Fire
by rainbowrider1290
Summary: Lance is Cuban. He is proud to be Cuban. Just a little one-shot showing Lance's Latin-American side more than the show has decided to. From family to actual reactions we put on. I kid you not, this is how it goes down. Credit goes to my saxy friend for the premise of the title.


**A/N: I should be working on my other story but this idea popped up and I related way too much. Lance's Latin-American side does not get recognized nearly as much as it should. How about instead of training it away, he brings it out more? Or better yet, it's just constantly there?**

 **Disclaimer: Ha! Nope!**

* * *

Lance loved his family very much. That is the first thing that needs to be established. As a Cuban who valued every second spent with his family, and as a student who spent a majority of his time thinking of them. As an immigrant with close to nothing, family becomes the only constant thing one can count on being there when needed and supporting without fail.

So he defended it like it was the most precious thing he had. Because it _was._

In school, he could not hear about anyone picking on _his_ younger siblings because, regardless of gender, they ended up with a bruised _something_ and his mother scolding him as they left the principal's office.

When he was in elementary school _specifically_ though, his mother would pick him up to take him home, and he would stop whatever he was doing and run into his mother's arms like they hadn't seen each other for a thousand years.

The next day, the other kids would tease him mercilessly for it:

"Aww, you missed your mommy?"

"Did she change your diaper when you got home?"

"I bet she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. _Huh Lancey?"_

And he would take it with utmost maturity despite what impression anyone has on him. After all, his mother taught them that people with a mind like that weren't worth listening to. He would respond with a neutral face and simple answers like "yes, I did.", and "no, she didn't".

Then someone decided to change it up and start insulting _his mother._

"Hey, I bet your _mom's_ not even that great considering how _you_ turned out", the boy said mockingly with the most smug smile on his face, convinced that Lance wouldn't do anything.

But _Oh, was he wrong._

See, the thing about Lance was that anyone could insult _him_ , and he would be able to ignore it; but as this brainless, reckless, _rude_ boy found out; when he insulted his family, not a second had passed before Lance was on top of him, making _sure_ he had a reminder to never, _ever_ do it again.

Needless to say, the boy showed up to school the next day with a bandaged nose and chose to sit far away from Lance.

So when Lance received the acceptance letter from the Galaxy Garrison, he had mixed emotions. He was going to get to see the stars, travel past the world he knew, and make his mom's backbreaking work to pay his tuition be worth every cent, so that when he saw her again, she'd be wearing that smile of hers that screamed: _I'm proud of you._

At the same time he knew he wouldn't get to hold his mom or siblings for a long time. The loud household always full of life would be replaced with silent walls surrounded by books. He had no intentions of being antisocial, but it would never be the same as wrestling with his brothers, or talking with his sisters about anything and everything.

When he said goodbye, he didn't even restrain himself. He cried rivers and waterfalls of sadness only felt when a lifeline was cut in order to be free. They'd all cried huddled in a ball of spicy tears, reminiscing the memories they'd shared and promising to make infinitely more. They just had to make it through the school year.

* * *

 _Lance had hugged all his siblings with tear tracks on his face, cracking a few more jokes that only resulted in watery laughter turning into sobbing smiles._

 _He saved his mother for last. Simply holding each other as tightly as if it were their last time. Wiping his tears, Lance spoke._

 _"_ Te amo, Mami. No te defraudare. _" (1) he said, sniffing._

 _"_ De eso no hay duda, mijo. Ahora quiero que te acuerdes de una cosa. _"(2) She said, wiping at her tears and cupping his face. "_ Te amo. Y ya me has hecho más orgullosa de lo que te puedes imaginar. Siempre voy a estar contigo, me oyes? Te lo prometo _"(3) She finished with a watery chuckle and a firm, but gentle tone. "Now go." She said smiling to contain her tears. "Greet to the stars for me"._

 _With a nod, he turned around and got into the car, looking behind him until after his home had disappeared from his line of sight._

* * *

Even today the memory gets him teary-eyed. _This_ is why he missed his family. They proved to be the only thing that was stable when everything else was crumbling around them. His mother especially because since his father left, she had been working tirelessly for years on end, _attempting_ to hide her exhaustion behind the love she showed her children.

Even in those _terrifying_ moments in which, with a stony face, she would scold him. Coming closer and closer with… _La chancla._ It _hurt,_ but Lance knew that she winced every time she hit him, just as much as he did, and there was a reason she sent him to his room with her back to him. Lance never failed to comply immediately.

These were the memories that Lance played through his mind to bring him comfort when he was cornered, alone, on a Galra ship, without his bayard. The guards, not sentries, were closing in slowly, probably relishing the genuine fear written all over Lance. The shaky hands, the sweaty forehead, the panting, it was all there; though it wasn't for his own life. It was for the fact that he would truly, _never_ see his family again. So he took full advantage of the promise his mother made to him years ago.

"S _e que me puedes oír por que me lo prometiste. Espero que sepas que intente. Intente con toda mi fuerza darte algo que valiera la pena. Gracias por creer en mi."(4)_

"I love you _M_ _ami."_ He said holding back tears and clenching his teeth, the image of his mother giving him strength. Then one of the Galra soldiers snickered smugly.

"What a weak being. Praying to his even weaker mother in his last moments." He finished with a snort from his buddies.

Something clicked within Lance. And he did exactly what his mother would have done to scold someone. He dug his finger into the button near his malleolus and released the shoe of is armour, holding it with a fierce grip in his hand.

The Galra were still snickering, but not for much longer. For Lance was much quicker now than in elementary school.

* * *

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith were running in after Lance with his bayard, relieved to _finally_ have found the nook he was in, though they were stopped in their tracks at the sight of Lance, surrounded by four passed out Galra soldiers, fiercely gripping one of his shoes, mercilessly ranting in Spanish, with bleeding scratches on his face, which wore the deadliest expression they had ever seen on him.

" _Y me haces el favor y aprendes a_ respetar _antes de que decidas volver a abrir la boca! Ni me vuelvas a tocar el tema hasta que aprendas!" (5)_ was the last thing he said, sharply pointing at the unconscious soldiers, before Lance stopped his rant, turned to his team, and answered what they were all about to ask.

" _They insulted my mami."_

* * *

 **This is a scenario I identify with way too much. Some of this may seem fake or forced, but I'm telling you, it's legit. *looks off into the distance, remembering childhood***

 **Sorry for the lack of accents, I didn't want to put them in. Below are the translations:**

 **(1): I love you, mom. I won't fail you**

 **(2): I have no doubt. Now I want you to remember one thing.**

 **(3): I love you, and you have made me more proud than you can imagine. I'm always going to be with you, you hear me? I promise.**

 **(4): Mom, I know you can hear me because you promised. I hope you know I tried to give you something worth what you've been through. Thank you for believing in me.**

 **(5): And do me a favour and learn _respect_ before you decide to open your mouth again! Don't even _mention_ the topic again until you learn it!**

 **Hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Any comments, especially constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

 **-rainbowrider1290**


End file.
